


Through the Wringer

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Dry Orgasm, Edging, M/M, Overstimulation, Starker Bingo 2019, short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: It takes a long time to get Peter to cum dry, but once he gets there, it’s something to behold. (N4, dry orgasm)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Talk Dirty To Me [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849291
Comments: 10
Kudos: 259
Collections: Smut, Starker Bingo 2019





	Through the Wringer

**Author's Note:**

> Finally cranking out another one after taking fucking forever. Hope this one is worth the wait. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Peter feels like his soul is going to leave his body. Tony’s been torturing him for a few hours now, playing with Peter’s body like nothing more than a glorified toy. His trembling body is a mess of cum, flushed and sweaty from the constant edging and cumming. His senses are dialed up to the point that everything but Tony’s voice is nothing but white noise and pained pleasure. He’s somewhat aware of the mess of drool and tears on his face as he whimpers weakly, bucking into Tony’s fist while also trying to twist away. He weakly grips the blanket and lets out a hoarse cry as a thumb brushes over the head of his cock.

“T-T…” He sobs, hiccupping around the only sound he could let out. Tony coos and strokes his shaft with a finger, grinning at the weak twitch it gives.

“Come on, baby boy,” he encourages. “Just one more. Only have to give me one more.” Peter keens and shakes his head, gasping as more tears slide down his face.

“C-Can’t!” Tony leans over his cock and presses a kiss to it; the loud cry he gets has him chuckling.

“You can, sweetheart. You’re so close already. One more for me, okay?” Peter hiccups and nods weakly, looking at him through teary lashes and sniffling. Tony smiles softly. “That’s my boy.” He wraps his lips around one of Peter’s nipples as he strokes his cock with light, teasing touches, knowing that he won’t need much more to get off in his current state.

He revels in the hoarse wails and bucking hips, the twitching of his cock as his body tenses up. Tony pulls back to look at his face as he cums dry, watching his mouth go slack as his eyes roll back in his head. He lets go of him to stroke his hair with a clean hand as he shushes him, softly praising him as he shakes apart from oversensitivity. “That’s it, that’s my good little spider.” Peter whines weakly and trembles against the bed before going completely lax.

Tony grabs a towel and wipes his hands clean before carefully wiping Peter’s stomach, wincing with sympathy when weak hands barely smack at his hands as he lifts his cock to get under it. He tosses the towel to the side and goes to the mini-fridge, taking barely a few moments to grab a tray of light snacks and bottles of Gatorade. He eases him into his lap, letting him somewhat curl against his chest. He sticks a straw in the bottle for Peter and holds it up to his lips, coaxing him into taking smalls sips. He takes a few sips of his own before feeding them both, feeding Peter more than himself, as he rains praise on him. This continues until he’s more lucid and blinking up at him with half-lidded but aware eyes. Tony smiles down at him. “How are we doing, sweetheart?”

“Mmm…good…” He stretches a little before nuzzling into Tony’s neck with a sigh. “Achey.” Fingers run through his hair.

“I did put you through a lot.” Peter flicks his nipple with a soft huff. He gives him the rest of the tray and his drink before rubbing along his body, working at the tight muscles that he can easily access and feel.

“Fri, can you put on Ratatouille please?” She does so without a word, dimming the lights. Tony resettles him with his back against his chest and covers them with a heated blanket, arms around his waist and chin on the top of his head. Peter lifts one of his hands and presses a kiss to the palm. “Love you.” Tony hums and presses a kiss to his hair.

“Love you too, Petey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty spicy and tasty imo. Anyway, kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
